


Recon Mission

by omegaalphawhiskey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaalphawhiskey/pseuds/omegaalphawhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is one of the most bad-ass, cruel, proud, and fierce Keyblade Wielders to ever exist. He is the embodiment of pure darkness. He will survive no matter what.</p><p>She is tiny, insignificant, and easy for him to snare.</p><p>So why? Why does he feel the need to break her when he stumbles across her at Beast's Castle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recon Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Infinite Dani-chan Replika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Infinite+Dani-chan+Replika).



For the loathing of light, I _hated_ that geezer. Always saying, 'Vanitas, do this' 'Vanitas, do that' 'Vanitas, do this, that and the other thing.'

Hm. I suppose 'hate' isn't exactly applicable there, since all I really do is hate, plan, destroy... Follow your heart, follow your dreams. I have. _Kill, kill kill and ruin everybody's lives just because it's so damn fun._ Yet I hated him for treating me like I was _that loser._ The one who wasn't strong enough to talk back 'cause he was too _broken_. Empty blue eyes and an aura that made me physically sick to be around. Pure _light_. Being of pure darkness, hello? And here I am, hating my other half. Because that's what dark villains do. I am everything _Ventus_ isn't. Vanity. Proud. Cunning. Cruel. _Pure evil_. And little Venny, so _sweet_ , cheerful, curious and goddamn _friendly_ it sickened me. Somebody needs to break that loser in. Introduce him to the real world.

Moving on from my hating the world and society and everything in the universe standpoint. I'm trying to tell a story here, asshole. Stop making me go off on tangents.

I walked up the long drive to a shadowed castle, eyes narrowed analytically. It was a mode I had learned to move into every time I was sent on one of Geezernort's stupid recon missions. My shoes tapped on the cobblestone pathway; a breeze ruffled my hair.

Yeah: in case you didn't notice, I'm _trying_ to paint a picture here. Idiot.

The castle appeared to be—screw that, it had minimal protection. A small gatehouse and decorative gargoyles. Unmanned battlements. As such, I went in the front door. Not that I wouldn't have anyway.

Alright, _that's it_. Stop interrupting me or _I will decapitate you_.

The front door was pretty impressive. Large, double door, mauve and all it took was a simple blast of darkness from the end of my Keyblade to destroy it. The hall inside was arched and supported by pillars. Gargoyle statues carrying large axes, faces caught in a permanent snarl, stood by them. Doors led off at the edges of the circle, all eight behind the pillars.

Because I had to investigate the place to see if Geezernort or myself could use it to further our goals of gaining the x-blade, ultimate power and re-instigating the Keyblade War, I started from front to back. Don't ask why or you will find your fingers five feet away from you.

The first room was circular.

I was getting sick of circles.

A fire blazed in a marble—three guesses, first two don't count. A large, plush, I discovered, when my boots sank into it, rug covered almost the whole circumference. Scarlet. Gold designs. I don't remember much about it.

I remember that I took a quick three-sixty scan of the room. And found this utterly sexy brunette. Blue eyes—the same hue as Aqua's, as I remember. Mousy's eyes. Shy Aqua, goody-two-shoes Aqua, never displease Master Eraqus Aqua. _Never bend the rules_ Aqua, most importantly.

But this one was so different from Aqua. Could have been Aqua's mother, but she had the dare-devil aura around her that all-those-adjectives-and-descriptions-up-there Aqua simply didn't have. Feisty mousy.

Why am I making reference to mice and cute girls...? Don't answer that.

"Hello." I pulled a falsely cheerful smile over my face. She jumped, stuttered and blushed, not having seen me. Yeah. I'm _that_ good. [And besides... Who wouldn't? Golden-eyed, dark-haired, tall, muscled, all around handsome teenage guy standing six feet away from you? You clad in a frilly maid outfit? Do the math.]

I admit; I probed her for information. No, before you ask and _interrupt me again_ , I didn't extort it from her by offering oh-so nicely to _chop her into bits and pieces_. I sat down, accepted a cup of absolutely goddamn awful tea, and we talked. Yes. I flirted with her. _Sue me_.

"So...your name is... Vanitas?" she said slowly, once I had introduced myself. [I sound so damn polite.] "My name is Alyssa. Alyssa Rogers." She had a nice smile: full of sparkling white and straight teeth. I remember wanting to...

Kid, you'll know when you grow up. Ask and I'll maim or seriously injure you.

After probing her—with careful flirting, mind you—she revealed a lot of nonsensical information that led me to conclude that no, I couldn't use this fittingly darkly brooding/looming castle to help achieve my aims. If you don't know what those are, then you didn't pay attention, now did you? _NO._

I excused myself for a 'breath of fresh air' and reopened the mauve gate, intending to slip out, get on my Keyblade glider and leave her all heartbroken, traditional Vanitas-style. I ain't the clingy type.

A crow cawed incessantly. Cool air whipped my pale cheeks to a cherry red. [I am _trying_ to paint a picture for your _pitifully inadequate_ imagination. Stop asking me why I'm describing myself. It's for you; I already know _perfectly well_ what I look like. Stunning. Gorgeous.] The crow cawed again. _Mother of darkness_ , it was getting on my nerves.

I charged my Keyblade with dark energy. A few black feathers floated to the ground when I was done. There was also a huge hole in the surrounding wall.

Then I sneezed. Sneezed again. Violently.

Alyssa Rograss or whatever her last name was [Oh yes. I cared so much about her I forgot her last name. If you don't get the sarcasm there then you're officially labeled as an idiot. For the rest of your life. Vanitas-certified idiot.] popped her head out the door and kindly re-invited me back in. By that time I was sneezing so much my vision clouded with water [yes, water. Men don't cry because they sneeze.] and I felt dizzy.

I have allergies. Pollen. Dust. _You_.

"Do you have a cold?" she asked sweetly. [shit, she reminded me so much of _that loser_...plus you at that point I dry-retched. She didn't notice and took it for another damn sneeze.]

So after she tucked me in [darkness that sounds so weird. I'm a teenager. I don't get tucked in. She insisted, and since I was playing the nice guy and Geezernort had ordered me not to kill anybody I allowed her to. Sheesh. Stop giving me those suggestive looks.] I...!

Kid, you'll know when you're still older.

* * *

 _This...feels so weird to be writing. Vanitas/young!Mrs. Potts. Oh, and guess what. Human!Chip looks sort of like Ven for a reason. I'll let you puzzle it out._

 _Anyway._   
_Why? Blame the Infinite Dani-chan Replika over on FFN. Because we were having a conversation about Vanitas pairings and she said that she believes in Vanitas/Anyone, and I said, Vanitas/Mrs. Potts? And she said, Sure, why not? Vanitas can flirt with anything. So according to timeline I wrote this. It felt so weird. GAH. I was probably drunk, high, and temporarily severely mentally disabled when I wrote this... Nnnyyegh. This, frankly, scares me. And I know I suck at writing in first-person. Unless I've improved at it...? Review/comment. Please. Tell me how much this sucked. I tried to keep Vanitas in character. I **tried**. And the crow... I got woken up by one in the early hours. I wanted to shoot it. —Omega_


End file.
